


[PODFIC] Christmas Past & Present

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Incest, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, wearing sunglasses cause they're cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Firefly_quill's Summary:"Hanzo asks Genji for help in procuring Jesse's Christmas present.The present? Bringing Gabriel Reyes home."





	[PODFIC] Christmas Past & Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Past & Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258563) by [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill) <3

~Merry Christmas~ 

 

Total Length: 01:26:42

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oW4STs65EO9A4BFs1xR8t2p4ohCJXSDH)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zT8GywrFl72iS_VJ8XsEbCHAVbxRvzKD)

 

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1:[ Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181258681665/chapter-1-part-1-of-christmas-past-present-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181259280149/chapter-1-part-2-of-christmas-past-present-by), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181259891356/chapter-1-part-3-of-christmas-past-present-by)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181444899260/chapter-2-part-1-of-christmas-past-present-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181445570317/chapter-2-part-2-final-part-of-christmas-past)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> *In regards to tumblr, I plan to continue using the site for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
